


Two Bodies in the Morgue

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some confusion in the lab -to both Sherlock and Molly's relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bodies in the Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> Posted November, 2015.

  
Mary: I didn't know you got back together with Tom, Molly.

Molly: Huh?

Sherlock: *annoyed* Tom? ... *wide eyed* When?

Mary: *side eyeing Sherlock* Yeah, Molly, I saw you two at Barts when I came by to see John the other day.

Molly: *thinking back* Um... *blank expression*

Sherlock: On Thursday afternoon?

Mary: Yes. It was Thursday afternoon, actually. John said you were visiting your parents, Sherlock. Some official son obligation...

Sherlock: Mhm. *trying to catch Molly's eye*

Molly: Thursday?

Mary: *chuckles* Yes. This past Thursday, Molly. Don't you remember?

Molly: Thursday... *catches Sherlock's look* Thursday!

Mary: *eyeing them both* Yeah...

Molly: And you saw me with Tom... Because we got back together.

Mary: *with scrunched brows* So you are back together?

Molly: *ignoring her question* What did you see?

Mary: What?

Molly: When you walked by us?

Mary: I don't know. He was just hugging you from behind.

Sherlock: And that's all?

Mary: *suspicious*

Sherlock: *worried* Were you watching from the morgue doors?

Molly: *elbows him*

Mary: *confused* They were in the lab.

Molly: *to Sherlock* When he was hugging me.

Sherlock: *relieved* And then you left?

Mary: *alarmed* Yes! *hits Sherlock with her gloves* And then I found John and left!

Sherlock:  
  
Mary: Why are you being so creepy right now?

Sherlock: No reason. *sneaks a smile at Molly* I'll see you later... Either one of you -if I happen to need assistance on a case or something.

Mary: *freaked out still* Bye.

Molly: *waves with a shrug*

...

Mary: So you didn't actually tell me if you're back with Tom.

Molly: I-

Mary: Cause it sounded like you two were VERY happy.

Molly: *pauses* What did you see, Mary?

Mary: Oh, you know, a couple of bodies -nothing a nurse hasn't seen before.


End file.
